DESCRIPTION: Applicant's Abstract The Annual Scientific Meetings and Symposia of the American Academy of Addiction Psychiatry (AAAP) are the nucleus of several technology transfer mechanisms used by the Academy to present the latest research and clinical findings in the field of addictions to a broad array of health care providers. Supplementing the formal plenary sessions, the Annual Meetings offer workshops, small group discussions, Lunch with the Experts, Breakfast for Trainees, poster sessions, and committee meetings. Attendance at the Annual Meetings is approximately 250-275 participants. In the past two years, attendance has increased in numbers and in the breadth of the attendees; it is anticipated that attendance will increase by approximately 25-50 persons per year with an increasing percentage of trainees, members of underrepresented population groups and non-members. The following six symposium topics have been selected for the 11th Annual Meeting: Harm Reduction: Defining It and Doing It Properly in Order to Reduce Harm; Pharmacologic Treatment of Comorbid Depression, Adolescent Substance Abuse, Pathologic Gambling, Traumatic Brain Injury and Substance Use Disorders, and Substance Abuse in Native American Populations. The generic educational objectives of the Annual Meetings are: 1. To promote excellence in clinical practice in addiction psychiatry, 2. To provide continuing education for addiction professionals, 3. To disseminate new information in the field of addiction psychiatry, and 4. To encourage research on the etiology, prevention, identification and treatment of the addictions